Episode 50- Hellbent for Griffons
Tomorrow is Imperamast, the day that Elderxoln will rise. Lilly, the podcast dog, interrupts the action. Olash notices that there is blood on the road and the group stops to investigate. Olash determines that the blood fell from high up and that it heads off to the east. Cassian supposes that this might be the griffin, and Yarfik remembers that the griffin was wounded in the fight. Cassian wants to find a group of griffins big enough to carry the group into the mountains. He wants Olash to try to charm the griffin. They take the wagon off the road and expertly camouflage the wagon. Yarfik and Ylldove stay with the wagon while Cassian and Olash go to check out the griffon. Olash tracks the griffin to its crash site. They find the injured griffin, perched up on a ledge with a giant and a wolf attacking it from the ground. Cassian gives Olash bardic inspiration, casts a silent image of a person with a bow and arrow, and shoots the giant with an arrow. The giant sees the silent image and runs after it, as Cassian makes it run off into the woods. Olash casts jump on herself, launches herself onto the wolf, and slices down with her axe doing major damage. She misses with her second attack. Cassian hits the wolf with an arrow while Olash continues to hack at it. She hits just right to sever the wolf's spine, killing the wolf. This brings the giant running back. Cassian fires at the giant and misses, then calls to Olash to get up on the ledge. Olash runs and jumps into a tree. The giant toes his wolf then picks up a rock and throws it at Olash, knocking her out of the tree. Cassian hits it with vicious mockery by shaming him for throwing a rock and attempts to draw his attention away from Olash. Olash hits him with a javelin. The giant begins digging at the hillside with the javelin. Cassian continues hitting with with vicious mockery as the giant keeps attacking Olash. She crits twice with her greataxe and rolls max damage on the second one. Her next hit finishes the giant, as she jumps up, slices off the top of his cranium, and does a cheerleader kick. Olash collects the giant's arms. She does the hustle to cast the ritual for speak with animals and speaks to the griffin, asking it to come to see Yarfik to get healed. The griffin is initially skeptical and asks Cassian to throw the meat. It then demands that they bring the healer to him. They walk back to the wagon and Olash high fives Yarfik with one of the arms. They attach the arms to the cart as a warning and discuss how the cart smells like rotting meat. Yarfik and Olash walk back to the griffin and Olash recasts the spell. Olash lowers Yarfik onto the ledge with the griffin, and he casts cure wounds on the griffin. The griffin stretches its wings, flies down to the ground and says "thank you." It gives Olash it's shriek-based name and calls her a friend. It says that it needs to find its pack but that it will find Olash. They return to the wagon.